claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Scene 26
*Priscilla–Clare arc: ** 24: Critical Point II ** 25: For Whose Sake ** 26: To the Successors Cold open Flashbacks—Miria's revealing Clare's past with Teresa, Deneve and Helen realizing that Clare is trying to avenge the death of Teresa. Last round 'Jumbled memories' Priscilla continues to confuse Clare with the Yoma that killed her family, as well as with Teresa. Priscilla fires countless Yoma rods at Clare, who in her evolving awakened form, deflects. 'Beginning of the end' Despite Clare's increasing Yoma power, Priscilla still dominates the fight. She grabs Clare and drops her into the volcano interior. 'Sudden reversal' But flashbacks of Teresa revive Clare, whose awakened form evolves even further. She once again challenges Priscilla, who now fails to keep up. Priscilla, hit with multiple counterattacks, plunges inside the volcano. Priscilla reverts to her human form. As Clare approaches, Priscilla hallucinates her as Teresa. Raki stops beheading But before Clare can behead Priscilla, Raki stops her. As Clare loses control of her body, Jean intervenes and pulls Raki to safety. But Clare's mandibles penetrate Jean. Jean, now mortally wounded, uses the last of her life force to bring Clare back to normal. In a vortex of Yoma power, Jean is left dead, but Clare is back to normal. In an unexpected move, Isley snatches up Priscilla. He calls for a truce and vanishes. Aftermath 'Pieta church' Later in a Pieta church, Galatea remotely observes the combat between Priscilla and Clare from the interior of a Pieta church, its stained-glass window depicting the goddesses Teresa and Clare.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 Rubel suddenly appears and asks if Clare is still alive. Galatea falsely reports that Clare's Yoma aura is undetectable. As Rubel leaves, thinking Clare is dead, Galatea silently wishes Clare good luck.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 'Volcano' Miria, Deneve and Helen Miria, Deneve and Helen leave Clare and Raki at the volcano. The three comrades split up, Deneve and Helen going one way, and Miria going another. Miria plans to live among the civilian population, gathering evidence against the Organization.Back at the volcano, Clare grieves at the grave of Jean. But Clare gets up. Finally, she asks if Raki wishes to accompany her on her life's journey, yet undetermined. Which he does. As Clare and Raki climb down the volcano, she turns to take one last look. Final iconic image—Teresa's ghost, standing by Jean's grave-mark, bidding farewell. Leaving the volcano Additional details 'Cast' *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Jean:' Tanya Kahana (de), Laura Bailey (en-us), Benedetta Ponticelli (it), Kotono Mitsuishi (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Raki:' Dirk Stollberg (de), Todd Haberkorn (en-us), Rémi Caillebot (fr), Andrea Oldani (it) Motoki Takagi (ja), Anthony Steven San Juan (tl) *'Priscilla:' Josephine Schmidt (de), Brina Palencia (en-us), Jolanda Granato (it), Aya Hisakawa (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Miria:' Silvia Mißbach (de), Monica Rial (en-us), Agnès Manoury (fr), Lorella De Luca (it), Kikuko Inoue (ja), Nica Rojo (tl) *'Deneve:' Heike Beeck (de), Caitlin Glass (en-us), Maïa Michaud (fr), Tania De Domenico (it), Hana Takeda (ja), Kim Pomeda (tl) *'Helen:' Gundi Eberhard (de), Jamie Marchi (en-us), Alessandra Karpoff (it), Miki Nagasawa (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) *'Isley:' Konrad Bösherz (de), John Swasey (en-us), Davide Albano (it), Koji Yusa (ja), Christian Velarde (tl) *'Galatea:' Katharina Koschny (de), Colleen Clinkenbeard (en-us), Nikie Gay Lescot (fr), Debora Magnaghi (it), Ai Orikasa (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Rubel:' Stefan Staudinger (de), R Bruce Elliott (en-us), Gianluca Iacono (it), Hiroaki Hirata (ja), Christian Velarde (tl) 'Manga versus anime' *Entire episode storyline original to the anime *In the manga, Jean dies in Pieta *In the manga, Clare and Raki only rejoin after the 7-year timeskip in Rabona *In the anime, the bulk of the battle group and Northern Army survives References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime